If That's What It Takes
by trulyamused
Summary: On the eve of the Horcrux search, Minerva comes to Albus.


Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Celine Dion are the owners here. 

A/N-Erato is the Muse of Love poetry and song, I believe she had a hand in this. A hand I still feel on the back of my head. (ouch) I hope you like it.

This is a possibility of what would have happened if Minerva had seen Albus before he went with Harry to look for the Horcruxes.

**If That's What it Takes**

By Trulyamused

Rated: For All Ages

"Albus"

"Minerva"

"Are you going now?" She asked from the doorway from where she had been watching him prepare to meet Harry.

"In a few hours," He turned to look at her and noted an uncertain look in her emerald eyes. "Was there something you needed?"

Minerva wrung her hands as she took a step into the room.

"Albus, I-" Minerva paused as his sapphire gaze meet hers searchingly. "I just wanted you know something before you leave. I may not have another chance to say it. I feel I have waited too long already."

"Minerva-" Albus began as he came forward his arms going around her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She accepted the embrace willingly and for several moments neither of them said a word.

"Will you dance with me, Albus?" She whispered, drawing him into the middle of the room. He simply nodded as soft music filled the room; he was surprised when a gentle lilting voice began singing. A look of recognition passed over his features as he realized the implication of the words.

_ "You're the bravest of hearts; you're the strongest of souls_

_ You're my light in the dark; you're the place I call home_

_ You can say it's all right, but I know you're breaking up inside._

_ I see it in your eyes_

_ Even you face the night afraid and alone._

_ That's why I'll be there . . . _

"Min-" Albus started.

"Ssshhh-" She pressed a finger to his lips, when her emerald eyes met his; they conveyed more emotion than he had ever seen from her.

_ When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend._

_ Ev'ry beat of my heart, er'vy day without end._

_ Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_ Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes_

_ If that's what it takes . . . _

Slowly, they swayed together, Albus' eyes never left the face of the woman in his arms. He had never dared hope, that her feelings had matched his own. Now, he understood that they both had something to live for and in the case of the next words to the song, something to look forward to.

_ You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain._

_ When your heart's crying out, Baby, whisper my name_

_ 'Cause I've reached out for you,_

_ when the thunder is crashing up above_

_ You've given me your love_

_ When you smile like the sun that shines through the pain_

_ That's why I'll be there_

Minerva smiled softly as she brushed away tears that mirrored her own from Albus' cheek. She then closed the space between them, nestling into his solid chest. Minerva had hoped for years that this moment would come. She only hoped it wasn't too late for them.

_ When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend._

_ Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end._

_ I will stand like rock; I will bend till I break_

_ Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes_

_ I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed_

_ I will lay down my life, if that's what you need._

_ Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_ Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes . . . _

"Minerva, no, I would never ask you to do that." Albus whispered as he fiercely tightening his embrace; the words of the song biting deeply into his heart.

"You've never had to ask, my love." Minerva whispered back. "You will never be single-handed." Marking the words she had uttered during Umbridge's tenure.

_Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire_

_ When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher_

_ I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul_

_ I will hold on all night and never let go._

_ Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make_

_ Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes . . . _

When their lips finally met in a fevered kiss, time slowed to a crawl and years of longing and desire found its outlet. Later as they lay in each other arms, Albus and Minerva both knew that he must leave soon. But for now, Harry Potter and the world could wait for a little while longer.

_ If that's what it takes_

_ Every day_

_ If that's what it takes_

_ Every day_


End file.
